Xiao Yao Du Ying
A side character of the story. He is the Deputy Master of the Carefree Sect and Brother to Xiao Yao Xing He. He hates the fact that Xing He likes Xian Yun and would often lash out in anger at Xian Yun whenever he does something wrong. Appearance Du Ying has the appearance of an androgynous man with bright cyan hair and two giant lobster like ahoge, which causes him to be portrayed as a big, hot-tempered blue lobster in the man hua's shorts. Despite being the deputy of the sect, he wears the uniform of the Carefree Sect, which makes him appear as a regular sect member to others who may not be familiar with him. His outfit is comprised of a blue hair tie hat, a silky blue inner sweater, and a white garment coat on top. Personality Du Ying is a short-fused person who often punishes people very harshly and severely for the things they did wrong, even the minutest mistakes won't be forgiven. But after having some time to calm down and reflect on what he just said, he usually realises that he shouldn't have been so harsh and tries fix his mistakes by ordering the people he yelled at earlier to see him so that he could apologise to them.. Weapons & Abilities. * Swordsmanship: '''A master of the sword and the teacher to Xing He. He is quite skiledl with the sword and can hold his own quite well. * '''Sword: Du Ying carries a sword as a weapon and he uses it to fight and ward off his enemies. * Wood & Water Nature Twin Chakra: .Du Ying possesses twin chakra natures but is still powerful enough to get to the Purification Stage.. Story Du Ying first appears in Chapter 21 where he summoned Xian Yun and the rest of the inner disciples to his room to question them about the box they were sent on a mission to retrieve. Furious as all the time and energy he used to open the seals on the box went to waste as the box turns out to be empty, Du Ying demanded to know who was the culprit behind the empty box. But before Fei Xing could admit that it was his fault, Xian Yun silenced him and told Du Ying that he was the one carrying the box. This caused Du Ying to throw his usual, hissy fit. a In a fit of rage, Du Ying expelled Xian Yun from the Carefree Sect on the spot, only to regret it a few days later. After realising what he had done, he ordered Yin Fei Xing to look for Xian Yun and bring him back to the sect. Xiao Yao Du Ying's Gallery Du Ying #1.PNG|Du Ying throwing a fit of rage. lobster.PNG|Du Ying when he finds out that Xian Yun and a powerful Black Arts practitioner have captured his younger sibling. reflect arc.PNG|Du Ying coming out of his room after needing to calm down for an entire day. spanking.PNG|Du Ying spanking Yin Fei Xing(child) after finding out that he had pulled his sister's hair. alarm?.PNG|Du Ying looking shocked to hear about Xian Yun's marriage. (He was only trying to celebrate Christmas.) concerned.PNG|Du Ying feeling concerned about Xian Yun's suitability for a marriage. (He was 14 at the time of this grave misunderstanding.) daddy?.PNG|Du Ying's reaction to being told by his younger sister that, according to Xian Yun, he is actually her father. call me whatever you want.PNG|Du Ying comforting his younger sister after she finds out that the both of them were orphans. ur gonna die tonight u little brat.png|Du Ying on the brink of throwing another hissy fit. Category:Characters Category:Carefree Sect